


all the time in the world

by emei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her wedding night, and Alice remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta-read by the lovely [](http://yamapea.livejournal.com/profile)[**yamapea**](http://yamapea.livejournal.com/)! I should also say that it was originally inspired by the May Deflowering challenge at [](http://scarletwomen.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarletwomen**](http://scarletwomen.livejournal.com/).

Alice is not a virgin on her wedding night, but Frank doesn’t know that. He lifts the skirts of her pretty white gown (long and wide with several layers of tulle because Mrs Longbottom insisted; Alice feels like an oversized meringue).

“Nothing to be afraid of,” he says with a smile, “we’re in no hurry at all.”  
Alice just smiles back at him, making no move to help him unbutton her dress. He starts rolling her stockings down, gently caressing her legs and feet as he goes along.  
“We’ve got years and years ahead of us,” Frank whispers to her toes, “all the time in the world!”

And Alice remembers.

  


All the time in the world, whispered against her stomach, fingers lightly trailing the curve of her breast. Lily’s small thin body underneath Alice’s own and the white and red of the pillow; Lily’s hair was bleeding across it. And she remembers the urgency, the door that could open at any minute now. Quidditch games are too unpredictable; you can never know how long they will last.

“You know that’s not true, Lily. You should get going. We don’t have time for this, you know we shouldn’t be doing this.” Alice knew even then that she didn’t sound convinced.

Lily simply cast an imperturbable charm on the door, and then -  
Shirt buttons hit the floor with a _click-click-click_ , and Lily’s mouth was on hers, teeth crashing together. Small fingers tugged her bra open and threw it on the floor, and Lily bucked up against her.  Alice will never forget the feeling of Lily’s ribs against her breasts, Lily’s hard knee pressing into her thigh reminding her, oh sweet Merlin, she is so small. Too small, too young. _Innocent_. But Lily’s fingers found their way under her skirt and into her knickers and oh, maybe not so innocent after all.

Afterwards, Lily looked small and calm, her skin as white as always. Alice knew that she was still blushing herself, thirsty, out of breath, embarrassed. As she struggled with collecting her shirt buttons, Lily just sat on the edge of her bed, waiting. It took her four tries to get her Reparo right, which Alice blamed on Lily’s steady gaze.  
   
 _“Now, will you help me with my Arithmancy homework?”_  
   
 _“Really, Lily, I should get started on my own, because Frank wants to….”_ She never finished that sentence, because suddenly there was a hard edge in those green eyes, in the angle of that freckled chin.

Suddenly there was a finger against her lips. _“I’m sure that Frank would be very interested to know what’s been keeping you too busy for him.”_ She took hold one of Alice’s breasts, stroking her nipple with her thumb, and whispered to her neck. _“I’m sure that_ you can manage to write all your essays tonight, won’t you? Then we’ll all be happy.”

Alice’s body still remembers Lily’s whispers, recognises them in gentle puffs of wind on calm days and in hair sweeping across shoulders.

Lily’s smile looked both relieved and satisfied when Alice got up to retrieve the Arithmancy textbook and some parchment. And Frank had to patrol the gardens on his own again that night.

Frank is kissing his way up her legs, higher and higher, wet and slippery. He gives her his biggest warm smile, the one that always makes her think of sunny days. There’s a look in his eyes that reminds her of a puppy that has gotten an enormous treat, but Alice is almost ashamed of that thought. He treats her thighs like they were made out of fragile porcelain, like he thinks that she could shatter into pieces if he pushes to hard. Alice is very sure that she won’t, but it is very sweet of him. She can see how excited he is; she admires his selflessness.

When he’s finally getting close to somewhere exciting, he seeks eye contact to make sure that every little movement is all right. Alice smiles vaguely at him, and closes her eyes.  
She supposes that all the time in the world together with Frank might be nice. Friendly and comforting, at least.

Many years away still, she’s going to live her days behind flowery curtains. She will look at the man who never smiles, try to make him smile at her and it won’t work. There will be a young woman with blood-red hair against a whitewhite dress who’ll bring her food and sweet little things and she’ll make Alice laugh.

She will treasure the parts of the sweets that won’t be good to eat, because she’ll like the bright colours. (And the redred hair will make her so happy she’ll sing. There’s something about the red, she wants to touch it, feel it, stroke it, and be surrounded in it.) Then she’s going to give the colours to the boy, the one with a shy smile who’ll make her think of warmth and yellow.

Alice will try and try to make the sad man smile, she’ll sing to him and give him gifts. One day while she sings, he will smile like the boy. She will continue and he will smile, and they’ll have all the time in the world. 


End file.
